Inkjet printers are known as one type of liquid ejection apparatus for ejecting droplets of a liquid toward a medium. Such inkjet printers eject droplets of ink, as the liquid droplets, toward print paper (hereinafter also referred to as paper) serving as a medium to form a multitude dots on the print paper, thereby printing a macroscopic image with these dots.
Such inkjet printers are provided with a print function known as “borderless printing.” This is the function of printing an image on paper without forming margins by forming dots over the entire paper up to its edges. Ordinarily, by using image data that is larger in size than the paper, liquid droplets are ejected toward regions outside the paper so that there are no areas at the edges in which, unintentionally, no dots are formed due to, for example, the position of the paper being misaligned during carrying.
However, almost all of the liquid droplets that are ejected to this outside area are abandoned without forming dots on the paper, leading to an increased amount of ink that is used.
In view of these circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to achieve a liquid ejection apparatus and a liquid ejection method with which the number of liquid droplets ejected toward the region outside the medium, which becomes a necessary evil when trying to form dots all the way to the edges of the medium by ejecting liquid droplets, can be decreased without greatly impairing the formation of dots at the edges.